1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to measurement devices and gages and, in particular, to an apparatus for electronically measuring a radius of a workpiece.
2. Background Information
Electronic sensors may be used to determine various characteristics of workpieces. A typical non-contact sensor, for example, may include a capacitance probe mounted to a stationary probe holder. The probe holder may be connected to a workpiece holder that locates a workpiece a distance from the capacitance probe. During operation, the non-contact sensor may determine the aforesaid distance between the capacitance probe and the workpiece. The determined distance may be subsequently processed to determine a characteristic of the workpiece.